Mera Sabse favorite CID officer hai?
by fancy pari
Summary: Humorous take on the DUO (Abhijit, Daya). What happens when the duo try to impress a girl. Who will be her favorite CID officer? My OS on the duo. Partly inspired by an episode of English TV series - Friends. Enjoi !


**_One day at a café:_**

Abhijit and Daya are having a cup of coffee when Abhijit sees a beautiful girl sitting alone in a table.

 **Abhijit:** Arre Daya woh dekh yaar…kya khoobsurat ladki hai.

 **Daya (admiringly):** haan wakai..ekdum angel hai yaar..yaar aisi khoobsurat ladkiyan CID kyun nahi join karti. Kaam karne ka alag mazaa aa jayega

 **Abhijit: (sadly)** Aise naseeb kahan. Main kabse dekh raha hoon who akeli baithi hai. Chal thoda jaan pehchaan badhate hai

 **Daya:** magar aise jayenge toh kahin bura na maan le..akhir hum CID ke hai

 **Abhijit:** Tu apna purana formula #44 yaad rakh. Kai baar kaam aaya hai apne..aaj bhi use karte hai..chal

Abhijit and Daya go to the table of the beautiful girl. The girl is texting someone.

 **Abhijit:** Excuse me. Miss..kya aap akeli hai ya kisika intezaar kar rahi hai?

 **Girl (without looking up):** Main akeli hoon aur interested nahi hoon.

 **Abhijit:** Dekhiye aap hame jaanti nahi hai. Hum CID se hai

 **Girl(looks up):** CID ..she recognizes their faces

 **Girl (excitedly):** Ohhh ! Inspector Daya and Inspector Abhijit. Wow! Main aap dono ki bahut badi fan hoon..Aapke wajah se hi toh….

 **Daya:** Thank you. Hame ek help chahiye thi hum baith jaaye

 **Girl:** Of course Sir..with pleasure

Daya and Abhijit sit next to the girl.

 **Girl:** Boliye Sir, kya help chahiye thi aapko?

Abhijit looks around and leans in to speak in low voice.

 **Abhijit:** dekhiye, hum yahan pe ek mission pe hai aur kisi pe nazar rakh rahe hain. Use doubt na ho isliye hum aapke saath baith kar ek coffee peene ka natak karenge. Taaki use yeh lage ki hum friends hai. Aapko hamare saath friendly way me baat karni hogi. Aap tayaar ho?

 **Girl:** Okay Sir..i am ready

 **Daya:** Waise aap yahan kya rahi hai Miss Dimpy?

 **Girl:** (surprised) Aap ko mera naam kaise pata chala?

 **Daya:** Hum CID officers hai madame. Hamara kaam hi hai..waise aapko bata doon, aapke samne book pe Dimpy likha hai..so guess kar liya

 **Girl:** Wow Daya Sir..you are very intelligent..

Abhijit feels jealous. Daya is smiling.

 **Girl:** Mujhe CID bahut pasand hai. Pata hai aap dono hi mere favorite ho

 **Abhijit:** Yeh toh galat baat hai..hum do kaise favourites ho sakte hai. Kisi ek ko # 1 banana hoga.

 **Girl:** You are right Sir, magar aap dono ek jaise tall, smart, handsome hai toh decide kaise ho? Aap dono equally brave ho. Main decide kaise karoon?

 **Daya:** Arre abhi abhi aapne meri intelligence dekh li na. maine aapka naam dhoond liya. So aap bol do I am your favorite.

 **Abhijit:** Arre aise kaise..intelligence. Bhool gaye tumhari isi intelligence ke wajah se woh drug dealer Sawant nikal gaya. Deal ho rahi thi Carter road pe, aur hum ruke the Arthur road pe. Tumne map jo ulta padh liya

 **Girl: hahhahaaah…** sach me

 **Daya:** Acha..apna kissa bhi toh batao. Jab hum uss basti pe nazar rakhe the aur tum ek aurat ka disguise lekar us khooni ke paas gaye aur apni mardaani awaaz me pucha "Bhai sahib time kya hua?". Use turant doubt ho gaya aur woh bhaag gaya..

Abhijit gets angry and points at Daya

 **Abhijit:** kamse kam teri tarah height se toh nahi darta. Saala kahin bhi jaao, ground me hi investigation karta hai..first floor tak bhi nahi aata..

 **Daya:** Haan toh kya hua..Teri tarah Kutton ko dekhkar bhagta toh nahi hoon na. CID me hoke dogs se darte ho.

Things get heated and they start fighting to be interrupted by the waiter.

 **Waiter:** saab bill ka paisa dijiye

They look at him and realize that girl has left.

 **Duo:** Arre kahan gayi? Lagta hai chali gayi..kam se kam phone number toh liya hota..

 **Next day in bureau:**

ACP calls for a team meeting to introduce new officers to the team.

 **ACP:** Aaj do naye officers aaye hai CID me. Andar aayiye aur introduction dijiye.

 **Officer 1:** Inspector Vineet Sharma reporting Sir. Good morning.

 **ACP:** Inspector Vineet training me silver medalist hai aur bahut hi ache sharp shooter bhi. Freddy doosre officer ko le aao andar

 **Officer 2:** Inspector Purvi Malhotra reporting morning

 **ACP:** Inspector Purvi ek gold medalist hai. Woh 4th degree karate black belt aur hacking expert bhi hai. We welcome you all. Ab main chalta hoon. Aap sab log inse thodi baate kijiye aur kaam samjha dijiye.

Daya and Abhijit cannot believe their eyes. It is the same girl from the café.

 **Abhijit:** Arre daya, yeh toh kal waali ladki hai. Mar gaye yaar..

The team is having lunch in a hotel and getting to know the two new officers. After some chit chat Pankaj asks them.

 **Pankaj:** waise hamare team ka ek rivaaj hai. Hum har naye officer se puchte hai ki una favorite CID officer kaun hai. Toh aap dono bhi bata do kaun hai aapke favorite.

 **Vineet:** Mere ek nahi Do favorites hai. Daya Sir and Abhijit Sir..

 **Pankaj:** Phir wohi..arre yaar hum bhi toh hai CID me..jo koi bhi aata hai..in dono ka naam leta hai.

 **Purvi:** Yeh dono toh mere bhi favorite hai.. waise maine CID officers ke bahut saare kisse aur karnaame sune hai _(she looks at the duo. They look down in embarrassment)_ Magar mera Number 1 officer toh ek hi hai. Aur unke saath kaam karne aur friendship karne me mujhe bahut mazaa aayega..

 **Pankaj:** kya baat hai..matlab sir aap dono me se kisi ek ki nikal padi.. everyone laughs..

Daya and Abhijit are smiling and look at each other. They are having a mental conversation with each other.

 **Daya (in his mind):** Beta abhijit..tu dekhta jaa..is baar mera naam legi woh..

 **Abhijit (in his mind):** Bhabhi hai teri woh Bhabhi..Rakhi pe aa jana.

 **Shreya:** Arre suspense kya badha rahi na..

 **Purvi (looking at both Abhijit and Daya and smiling mischeviously):** Who officer hai Tall….

Daya and Abhijit imagine a scoreboard above -

 **** ** _Daya -1 Abhijit -0_**

Daya smiles and raises his collar. Abhijit is looking worried

 **Purvi : …..** Daaaaark….

 ** _Scoreboard:_**

 ** _Daya -1 Abhijit -1_**

Now Abhijit smiles at Daya..

 **Purvi:** Intelligeeeeent..Handsome…

 ** _Scoreboard_**

 ** _Daya -2 Abhijit – 2_**

They both look at each other with confusion..Arre yaar yeh toh gadbad ho gayi..

 **Purvi:** Tall..Dark ..intelligent and handsome officer …. ** _INSPECTOR RAJAT_**

 ** _Scoreboard_**

 ** _RAJAT – 100 Abhijit and Daya -_** ** _LLL_**

Rajat spits out his coffee and starts coughing.

Pankaj and Freddy: Arre waah Rajat Sir..aapki toh nikal padi..

 **Rajat:** Kya kaha..main tumhara favorite hoon?

 **Purvi:** Haan sir..aap mujhe bahut cute lagte hai..Friends?

 **Rajat (blushes):** Ahh..sure..why not

 **Purvi:** Toh aaj sham ko coffee?

 **Shreya:** Kya baat hai..Rajat sir sach me aap bahut cute lag rahe hai sharmate huye..

They all leave except Abhijit and Daya. They look sad and lost.

 **Abhijit:** Saala Rajat – Fielding hum dono ne ki…Man of the Match woh ban gaya !

 **Daya:** Haan yaar..hamne doubles khela..woh akela GAME..SET..MATCH le gaya !

 **Duo:** Hmmmmmmmmmm…

They see a gorgeous girl staring at them from the next table. They smile at her and she waves at them. She comes to them and says.

 **Girl:** CID officer Abhijit and Daya ! aap dono mere favorite ho..

 **Abhijit and Daya: NAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **The End…..**


End file.
